


So lets talk about

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, How do i make lies?, IM sorry i make him ooc, Ouma is a meany tho, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Wha?





	So lets talk about

"Oooooooo (Y/n) are you busy?" Ouma sang while wrapping his arms around your neck, you think and say  
"Well i got a anime to finish and some bl to finish read and some drawing i need to do"

"OH GOOD YOUR NOT BUSY!" He ignore what you just said so you sigh and ask him what he wants, He sits next you and smile "I heard you like boys with big dicks! So im not afraid to show you mines! Im growing" 

You gave him a look like 'Wtf?' roll your eyes at him and laugh abit "You still be tiny dick Ouma" Ouma aww'ed, groan rub his head on your shoulder, then look up and point at Kaito "Kaito is 0 inch!"  
Kaito heard some shit again "Okay first off Fuck you and you're tiny penis"  
Ouma point at Amami "Rantaro is 3 inches"  
Amami turn his chair "Who the fuck said so? Im bigger than you"  
Then point at Korekiyo "4 inches"  
Korkiyo just ignore him "Fuck you too??"  
Then point at Kiibo "Dickless bot"  
"WHAT?!" Kiibo said, Now point at Saihara "5 inches"  
Saihara immediately leave  
Then Ryoma "4 inches"  
Ryome ignore him "oka?"  
Then Gonta, he pout "GONTA IS BIGGER THAN THE REST OF THE BOYS HERE!" he whined, Gonta is confuse  
What? 

You got up until Ouma hug you  
"Ouma get off me"  
"No until you say something nice"  
"Alright, you have a nice dick?"  
"HAH! Thats a lie wasnt it"  
"Yeah it is i would gladly give one of the boys the succ" you push him off  
WH  
EE  
ZE


End file.
